Poultry and other multi-toed birds are prone to foot injuries that lead to “bumblefoot,” an infection that is difficult to cure and often leads to infection of the foot bone and death. A device is desirable to establish a level of protection for the bird against bumblefoot and afford prompt healing to existing foot wounds while providing grip and a range of motion necessary for mobility, roosting, and perching. However, no device exists that is worn to protect a bird's foot and is adapted for protecting the feet of birds that perch, climb, or roost. Single shoe devices shaped and configured for affixture on the leg of a large bird such as an emu, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,722 to Jones, are not intended to provide the protection and cushioning necessary for inhibiting and healing of bumblefoot, do not facilitate healing of wounds on toes or pads of feet, and lack the flexible configuration necessary to provide mobility to multi-toed birds who perch, climb or roost.
Thus, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art systems, designs, and processes as discussed above.